Hermione's Awakening
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: Hermione discovers Magical Britain is positively barbaric and ignorant in regards to female sexuality, or sexuality at all. Will she be able to find compatible bed partners, or will she be going solo forever? Possible Severus/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I do not profit from this story. This is a work of fiction. Mature themes contained.**

As the only daughter to two successful, liberally minded health care professionals, Hermione Granger had a very well rounded upbringing. Her loving parents ensured a safe, happy environment while encouraging their little girl to question, explore, ponder, learn, and grow. When it came time for sexual/reproductive education, Hermione's modern, open minded parents helped her be best prepared.

As puberty came and went, however, Hermione learned that in the Wizarding world, sexual education was a joke. Women's reproductive health was antiquated and the female orgasm was a myth. When menstruating, the female population of Hogwarts were expected to stay in isolation. The ridiculous of the situation truly hit Hermione as a sexually frustrated, hormonal, unfulfilled teenager. She wanted to lose her virginity, however, the male specimens she had to choose from at Hogwarts were slim pickings. She wanted a good first experience, not a shameful, unsatisfying tumble in a broom closet with an ignorant berk.

During the Triwizard tournament, she discovered to her pleasure that it was mostly British wizarding society that was backwards about female sexuality, or any sexuality at all for that matter. Magical Britain was incomprehensibly ignorant to any 'alternative sexuality'. That summer Hermione visited Victor Kramer in Bulgaria. It was the most enlightening experience of her life. For the first month, they didn't even actually have penetrative sex. She broke her own hymen in a mutual masturbation session that left her feeling empowered. Her new mentor showed the impressionable fifteen year old all the pleasurable ways of the flesh that one could enjoy without having to be penetrated. Then, to round off her education, Victor educated the bright pupil in the joys of penetrative sex, including but not limited to multiple partners. Bulgaria was a relatively sexually uninhibited country, allowing Hermione freedoms she would sorely miss once back on English soil. She had no tan lines and a golden all over tan from the various nude beaches Victor introduced her to. Before she left, Victor gifted her a rather expensive pleasure toy gift set, including numerous Magic friendly massagers and pleasure wands. Promising to keep in touch, Hermione returned home, comfortable in the knowledge that while it was doubtful she would find partners sexually compatible with her, she could always explore self pleasure and get herself off as often as she pleased. It was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated. I do not profit from this story. Adult themes will be found within this work of fiction.**

As Hermione started her 5th year at Britains most premier and illustrious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she sighed whilst contemplating the more culturally and sexually diverse European schools and the possibility of transferring. Was loyalty to friends worth sacrificing her newfound identity as a free and libidinous woman of vast sexual appeal? Its not like Harry or Ron were repaying her in orgasms, as if they even knew how. They weren't about to tie her up and spank her to new heights of endorphin rushing pleasure.

Hermione was supposed to be the model responsible student in her new role as Prefect. If only these mindless twats realized her descent into sexual depravity, if only they knew the delights found in her new toy chest double locked at the bottom of her trunk. Sitting in the Prefects meeting, she crossed and uncrossed her tan, bare legs in agitation. The Head Boy and Girl were droning on and her mind raced with endless possibilities of making this snore fest rather more enjoyable. Ron was drooling in his sleep, she noted in disgust. She had hoped by going without undergarments she would be able to get some sexual thrill. Maybe if she… yes she subtly spread her legs slightly as if attempting to get more comfortable. Her previously below the knee skirts had been altered to a thigh brushing length, which was now caught under her bare bottom.

Hermione swept a glance around the compartment, no one paying boring old her any attention. Except, honey brown eyes catching heated steel grey. Those steely eyes caressing her hardened nipples through a sheer white blouse, traveling down to a peep of bared, glistening nether lips, and caressing down smooth, long legs. Malfoy licked his lips and glanced again into her eyes, arching a single perfectly shaped brow. She had many a fantasy over the last few years of some nefarious Slytherins absconding off with the virtuous Gryffindor princess to perform unspeakable acts of depravity upon her nubile self. Her pussy moistened further recalling some of those fantasies, causing her to rub her sleek thighs in agitation and bite her lower lip. God she needed to rub one out.

"Pardon me, Ill be back," she huskily announced to no one as none payed her any mind. She hastily exited to the next compartment, hurriedly yanking her minuscule skirt up and shoving her hand on her blood engorged clit, rubbing furiously.

The compartment door was thrown open, Malfoy entering and stopping short at the pants tightening vision of the golden girl frigging herself, legs spread wide.

"Granger, what a surprise to see you in such disarray" he moaned, heated eyes lingering as her unencumbered hand ripped her blouse open, pinching one pierced nipple after the other.

"Malfoy, quit running your mouth and put it to use somewhere better," she demanded, spreading silky legs in invitation.

Groaning, Malfoy kneeled before her, hands running up smooth thighs and to the apex of her desire while hastily muttering a locking charm at the door. Putting his pointed nose to her mons, he inhaled her musky fragrance in ecstasy. Taking a tentative swipe at the glistening dew on her labia, he sighed in pleasure and nudging her digits away clamped onto her bulbous pierced clit, furiously suckling and causing Hermione to buck her rounded hips. Gently spreading her lips, one finger quested into her silken canal, then two, then three. Digits began furiously pounding her honey pot as talented mouth sucked her engorged clit like a cock. Using both hands to pinch and grope her pierced breasts, she came with a scream, cunt fluttering and contracting wildly on the tow headed sex god betwixt her thighs.

Before she could begin to come down from her powerful climax, Malfoy had her pinned to the wall, lifting thick legs around his waist as he untucked his leaking prick, rubbing it into the seeping fluids copiously leaking from her engorged slit.

"Gods, don't tease me Malfoy, fuck me," Hermione demanded throatily.

Groaning as if in physical pain, Malfoy thrust his girthy cock into her sopping cunt to the hilt, causing them both to moan in relief. Raising his soft lips to her bitten ones, they feasted at each others mouth as he began to harshly piston into her pussy, pounding against her cervix and making her shudder.

"Harder, Malfoy. Fuck my slutty mud-blood pussy. Show me how superior your pureblood cock is to any other," she shouted as he heeded her directions, picking up the pace.

"Oh god, I'm coming Malfoy, fill me up with your perfect pureblood come."

As Hermione's pussy twitched in her orgasm, Malfoy came with a shout, his tool pulsing his hot load into her womb. Leaning his sweaty forehead against her own, "What a pleasant surprise, Granger. I would have never figured you would be such a good fuck," he panted, eyes glazed with pleasure.

"You're not what I would have expected either, Malfoy. I figured you would be like every other British ponce, stuck in the dark ages with no idea how to handle a woman," Hermione admitted.

"Speaking for the Malfoy family, we are well known as superbly trained lovers. Why do you think so many witches, and wizards, are after my arse?" He questioned as he gently settled them both on the padded bench, running fine boned hands down her spine, gently massaging her plump arse cheeks. "Upon hitting puberty we are trained by the finest courtesans France has to offer."

"Honestly, I think everyone needs this training. From my experience, I haven't found a British Wizard or even muggle that has met my various needs," she sighed as her petit mort left her feeling bonelessly satisfied against Malfoy's chest.

" In private I think it's safe if you use my given name. I'd be happy to meet your needs upon occasion, Hermione. I could probably put you in contact with someone else if you find a specific need I cannot meet," Malfoy, no Draco, offered generously.

"I thought you pureblood lot were all about hating muggle-horns," Hermione questioned.

"That's mostly a public front. It's the popular thing to do currently, in a few generations some new researcher will pop up with diversifying the blood again, and then it will be opposite. Depending how this Dark Lord business goes down, I may be looking outside of pureblood gene pools for my own spouse. In public, I may have to be cruel to you, but in private I can act how I want. Besides, I'm not going to deny a delicious piece of baggage like yourself a hard dicking, that's just cruel and would be punishing myself," the blonde informed, smirking at his lap full of lax brunette.

"I think this is the beginning of a pleasurable friendship, Draco," Hermione purred as she squeezed her internal muscles around his re-hardening cock, planting her knees on the bench as she prepared to ride him into round two.

A few pleasurable, eye crossing hours later Hermione stumbled over to the carriage bearing Harry and Ron. Malfoy followed a discreet few yards behind, hailing his own carriage as he smirked at the disheveled girl walking somewhat gap legged, a hint of his secretions dripping down her luscious thighs.

"Mione, where have you been," demanded Ron, shoving ill gotten, probably confiscated, chocolate frogs down his throat.

"I had some female business to take care of Ron," she sniped imperiously.

"Best not to ask Ron, mysterious stuff that female junk is," Harry whispered sotto voce to his idiotic compatriot.

Rolling her eyes at their ignorance, Hermione gingerly settled herself into the seat, leaving a moist trail as she went from a most wonderful cream pie. This year may prove fruitful after all.


End file.
